


Victime de la Mode

by Ambrena



Category: Aztec Mythology, Aztec Religion, Celtic Mythology, Egyptian Mythology, Greek and Roman Mythology, Hindu Mythology
Genre: Crack, Crack Crossover, F/M, Fashion & Couture, Gen, Humor, Mythology - Freeform, Sexual Humor
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 17:15:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2436563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambrena/pseuds/Ambrena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Si je reprends la description de Wikipédia, Coatlicue « est représentée comme une femme portant une jupe de serpents entortillés et un collier de cœurs humains, de mains et de crânes ». Quelqu'un (son mari Mixcóatl) critique son style vestimentaire d'un goût douteux. Cela dérive sur la mode des dieux en général."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Victime de la Mode

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Terpine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terpine/gifts).



> Ecrit pour la session 2010 de la communauté LJ Obscur Echange.

« Honnêtement, chérie, tu ne crois pas que le collier de cœurs humains, de mains et de crânes, c’est un peu abusé ?, tenta une nouvelle fois Mixcóatl, au désespoir, tandis que son épouse ajustait sa parure.  
-Et pourquoi ?, répliqua la concernée en se contemplant dans le miroir fumant qu’Huitzilopochtli, son fils, lui avait gentiment prêté. C’est très tendance, tu sais. C’est Kâli qui a lancé la mode, ce n’est pas n’importe qui.  
-Kâli ?, s’étouffa Mixcóatl. La déesse hindoue qui est représentée toute nue, le regard féroce et la langue tirée ?  
-Oui, celle-là.  
-Celle qui porte un long collier qui lui va jusqu’aux genoux et qui est composé de crânes humains ?  
-Voilà.  
-Mais on la montre en train de danser sur le corps de Shiva, allongé sur le dos ! »   
Coatlicue haussa les sourcils.  
« Shiva, c’est son parèdre, continua-t-il. Ou, si tu préfères, son mari. »  
La déesse de la terre comprit enfin où son époux voulait en venir.  
« Oh. Je ne te demanderai pas ça, si c’est ce dont tu as peur.  
-En plus, elle porte un pagne formé de bras coupés.  
-Et alors ? Moi, j’ai bien une jupe de serpents entortillés, commenta-t-elle.  
-Elle a plein de bras !, finit par lâcher le dieu de la chasse. Et puis ce collier… C’est d’un mauvais goût ! »  
 _Tout comme le tien_ , pensa-t-il tout bas. Mais il n’osa pas le lui dire à voix haute.  
« Les crânes de son collier représentent les cinquante-deux lettres du sanscrit. Et, avant que tu fasses une remarque sur mes propres bijoux, je te signale tout de même que si je porte à la poitrine les mains, les cœurs et les têtes de mes enfants, c’est afin de les purifier sur mon sein.  
-Bien sûr. Suis-je bête ? », maugréa le serpent des nuages.  
Elle ajusta de nouveau ses sinistres ornements. A ce spectacle macabre, il dut réprimer un haut-le-cœur.   
« Non, honnêtement, mon cher petit bol de tchocolatl adoré au piment, je t’assure que c’est limite, risqua-t-il.   
-Même Morrigane s’est mise à la page, continua l’autre, comme si de rien n’était. La rouquine ne se balade plus qu’avec un crâne entre les mains.  
-Oui, mais c’est une déesse de la mort, insista-t-il. Toi, tu as pour attribut la maternité !  
-Je ne vois pas le rapport, contra-t-elle tranquillement. Beaucoup de femmes meurent en couche.  
-Oui, mais…  
-D’ailleurs, reprit-elle, j’ai offert à mon fils une cape de crânes et d’ossements entrecroisés. Ça ira très bien avec les plumes de colibri, la coiffe ornée de deux plumes de héron, les boucles d’oreille et ses deux pendentifs en coquillage. Oh, et je lui ai aussi offert un bâton en forme de serpent, en me servant de l’un des miens. Comme ça, c’est assorti au propulseur et au miroir.  
-Sacré Huitzilopochtli. Tu parles d’un look, laissa tomber son père.  
-Et toi ?, rétorqua sa femme. Tu crois que l’arc et les flèches, c’est fashion ?  
-Ce ne l’est peut-être plus, mais au moins, c’est sobre. Et puis, je te signale que moi aussi, je suis la tendance de grandes marques. Diane et Apollon, pour ne rien te cacher. Inspirée par Egérie, la nouvelle fragrance. »  
Elle émit un reniflement dédaigneux.  
« Diane ? La fille qui se balade pieds nus, en péplos, une lune miniature dans les cheveux ?  
-Oui, eh ben ?  
-Rien, rien. »  
Mais son regard méprisant en disait long.  
« Nous, au moins, finit-elle par souligner sans pouvoir se retenir davantage, notre déesse de la lune a la classe.   
-Qui ça ? Notre fille Coyolxauhqui ?  
-Tout juste.  
-Celle qui a des grelots peints sur le visage ?   
-Ben là, au moins, c’est à la mode.  
-Mais ça n’a rien à voir avec la lune !   
-Peut-être. N’empêche que dans le cas contraire, c’est d’un banal, n’est-ce pas. »  
Ce n’était même pas une véritable interrogation, tant elle était certaine d’avoir raison.  
« De toute manière, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu montes au créneau, poursuivit-elle. Chalciuhtlicue possède un look bien pire que le mien.  
\- Chalciuhtlicue ?, répéta-t-il, abasourdi. Mais elle porte seulement une jupe de jade, de papier amalt turquoise, qui est ornée de coquillages.   
-Oui, et des bébés sont visibles dans un flux d'eau issu de ses robes, persifla sa compagne.  
-Ah, oui. J’avais oublié ça, reconnut Mixcóatl, contrit.  
-N’empêche, elle est stylée, cette petite. »  
Il n’était pas de cet avis.  
« Tezcatlipoca et sa peau de jaguar, d’accord. D’ailleurs, les rayures noires qui lui couvrent le visage sont assez… » Il se retint. Il allait malencontreusement dire ‘sexy’. « Jolies. »  
La femme s’étrangla.  
« Qui ça, lui ?, s’exclama Coatlicue. C’est moisi, oui !  
-Je ne suis pas d’accord, protesta-t-il. Ce sera toujours mieux que Quetzalcóatl-l’-emplumé.  
-Comment oses-tu ?, fulmina la déesse de la terre. Ses plumes vertes sont à la pointe de la nouvelle vogue.  
-Oui, reconnut-il. Celles d’Horus le faucon aussi, médit le dieu.  
-Ça n’a rien à voir !, s’emporta-t-elle. Horus est ringard. Le Serpent à Plumes, lui, c’est la classe ! »  
Ils se confrontèrent du regard.  
Ah, que n’avait-il pas épousé Xochiquetzal ! C’était une fashion victime, elle aussi, elle aussi, mais au moins, elle était toute promesse de stupre, de luxure et même, s’il était lassé de son corps souple et tendre, d’autres hommes. A lui les hommes et femmes transgenres qui portaient des ailes de papillon ! A lui les doux poètes, les artistes et les magiciens bercés d’homo-érotisme…  
En pensant à l’ornement en forme de papillon qui perçait le nez de la déesse, le yacapapálotl, il ne pouvait s’empêcher de penser que cette femme-là était vraiment sexy. Pas comme la sienne, empêtrée dans ses crânes gluants et dans ses cœurs sanglants ! Des fleurs sortaient de sa bouche, en même temps qu'un couteau. Un délicieux serpent rouge se déployait également à partir de son vagin béant, car elle incarnant le sexe passionné.   
La vision de cette vulve d’ores et déjà pénétrée, mais qui réclamait sans cesse à boire et à manger, l’excita terriblement, tant et si bien qu’il faillit ne pas entendre la dernière réplique de Coatlicue.  
« Ça y est !, triompha-t-elle. J’ai enfin trouvé le dieu qui nous mettra d’accord.  
-Hum ?, marmonna Mixcóatl, en sortant de ses rêveries érotiques où il chevauchait sans relâche la déesse solaire des morts. Et c’est qui ?  
-Hermès !, scanda-t-elle. Son caducée, à la pointe du raffinement, ses sandales ailées et son casque assorti, sa toge délicatement plissée, ses sacs à main… euh, non, je crois que je me suis trompée d’époque, là.  
-En effet, commenta sobrement son mari, dont l’esprit ne voulait pas se défaire de pensées lubriques à propos d’une Xochiquetzal sauvage qui se masturbait violemment, en l’enjoignant à en faire de même.  
-Tu n’es pas convaincu ?, s’enquit la déesse terrestre.  
-Mouais…, se contenta de maugréer le dieu de la chasse.  
-Franchement, tu ne fais aucun effort ! D’autant plus qu’au niveau du style vestimentaire, tu es au même degré que Xolotl, Xipe Totec ou même Tlaloc.  
-Quoi ?, réagit-il en sursautant. Le bûcheron bossu, l’écorché vif et le paysan ? Je ne te permettrai pas !   
-Avoue que moi, au moins, je suis aussi belle que Chicomecóatl.»  
Il la considéra un instant en silence. C’était vrai qu’elle se défendait, dans son genre – si on aimait le genre grizzli. Les mains et les pieds de la déesse étaient en effet ornés de griffes, pour creuser les tombes. Et puis ses seins pendaient, flasques d'avoir beaucoup allaité.  
Rien à voir avec la charmante jeune fille qui portait des fleurs, en se servant du soleil comme d’un bouclier, et qu’il était si délicieux d’embrasser que cela provoquait la mort.  
«Ce sera toujours mieux que Cihuacóatl », finit-il pas admettre.  
C’est sûr, pour faire pire que l’immonde vieille femme au visage en tête de mort qui portait la lance et le bouclier des guerriers, il fallait s’accrocher.  
Vu comme ça, son épouse n’était pas si bizarre, finalement. L’incarnation anthropomorphique dans laquelle elle se sentait le plus à l’aise n’exhalait pas le cadavre, c’était déjà ça.  
Mais son collier, si.  
Il fallait tout de même avouer que…  
« Chérie ?   
-Oui, mon amour ?  
-C’est vrai que c’est un peu excentrique, mais… Ça te va bien. »


End file.
